


Only The Young

by Archangelic



Category: Brave (2012), Frozen (Disney Movies), Tangled (2010), The Little Mermaid (1989)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, Helsa Week 2020 (Disney), Hurt/Comfort, Modern AU, Oneshot, Romance, helsa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:42:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23751778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Archangelic/pseuds/Archangelic
Summary: When Hans found out about Elsa liking his best friend, Eric, he tries to help her get noticed by him, but as he brings them closer together, she realizes it's not really Eric whom she wants.
Relationships: Anna/Kristoff (Disney), Ariel/Eric (Disney), Elsa/Eric (Disney), Elsa/Hans (Disney), Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider/Rapunzel
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35





	Only The Young

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Helsa Week 2020- Day 2: Modern AU
> 
> Hope you'll enjoy!

He's a football player, every girl would swoon over him; he had these wonderful eyes— they are blue, rimmed with his thick long dark lashes, his hair is black as coal, he's like a daydream, everything about him is so captivating and made Elsa feel so fascinated by the thought of him, his name is _Eric_.

She has a crush on him ever since primary school, even though he's part of the football team and hangs out with the most popular people at their school, Eric remained humble, that's what Elsa liked the most about him: he's sweet and kind.

Over the past years, he has only been in a relationship with one girl: Ariel, but they've broken up since last year. The moment Elsa knew about their breakup, she wanted to comfort Eric, but she was too shy to even talk to him.

Besides, she was not even sure if he knows her at all, even though they pretty much take the same classes. He would glance at her, but she knows it's just accidental. He would even talk to her, but only when he needs something, like a pen or asking what day it is. But that's enough to make Elsa's heart flutter, even without him knowing it.

"I can't believe Ms. Belle is late again!" Rapunzel complained. Their history teacher is late for the third time this week, Elsa didn't care though; she just wanted to go home and get some rest.

Before Elsa can even have a chance to speak, she was distracted with a high pitched voice entering the class. "Good morning, everyone! So sorry I'm late, I had a few errands to run." Their teacher explained.

"That's alright, miss! You can be late as much as you'd like." Hans said as everyone in their class laughed, including Ms. Belle.

Hans is one of Eric's friends; he's also the captain of the football team. Even though Eric's friends are mostly known as assholes, she can say that Hans is the most asshole of them all based on the things she has heard about him. He has probably been with half the girls in their school but can never last a relationship longer than 3 months.

Everyone treats him as though he's the king of the school, gets praised whenever he walks through the halls, girls would blush every time he would look at them; Elsa won't deny though, Hans is very good looking, great even, he carries himself so well, he even made Elsa's heart skipped a beat once when they were in grade school because of his charming smile, but his boastfulness gets the best of him.

Miss Belle made them watch about the Renaissance period the whole duration of their history class. When the class was over, she and Rapunzel headed to the cafeteria to meet up with Anna and Merida to eat lunch.

"Hey, guys! I was starting to wonder where you both were." Anna waved at them.

"Well, it was Ms. Belle's class, so, nothing new." Rapunzel said as she looked through the dishes displayed in front of them.

"Gosh, I'm starving; all those philosophies made me feel so hungry." Elsa groaned.

**...**

"I can't believe we haven't found ourselves a partner yet for our practical dance." Rapunzel frowned as she eats her food.

"Don't worry about it; we still have a lot of time to look for one." Elsa told her.

Their practical in dance class is two months away from today; though it's not her prime concern to find herself a partner, she kept in mind to start searching for one now.

"Speaking of dances, I was invited by Kristoff to this party tomorrow at 9 pm. We should all go!" Anna blurted out excitedly.

"No, thanks; I have to study for my calculus test." Elsa replied while taking a bite of her mac and cheese.

"But sis, it will be fun! Besides, I'm pretty sure Eric will be there." Anna said as she lowers her voice.

"Shh! someone might hear you." Elsa gave her sister a warning look.

"Ooh, that means Eugene would be there too, right?" Rapunzel asked as she looks at Anna.

Rapunzel has the same situation as her, the only difference is the chances of her and Eugene being together is not that slim compared to her and Eric.

"What is it with you guys and men?" Merida groaned.

"Merida, you'll understand soon." Anna said, sounding like a big sister. Merida just rolled her eyes.

"And yes, Punzie, I'm sure Eugene will be there." Anna responded.

Rapunzel clapped her hands excitedly, "I'm in then!" her smile widened.

"Fine, me too; it's not like I have much better to do." Merida said while taking a bite of her meal.

"Yay, this is so exciting!" Anna exclaimed. They all giggled then looked at Elsa, trying to make her join.

"Fine, I'll join too." Elsa tried to sound as interested as she can.

* * *

"Whose party is this again?" Merida asked while they were all staring in awe at the gigantic house.

"Naveen, I think." Anna replied, sounding uncertain.

When they knocked on the door, they were greeted by Kristoff, telling them to come inside, "Kristoff, this house is huge!" Anna smiled.

He chuckled. "Right?" he said with the same energy as Anna. "Imma borrow my girl for a minute, See you later ladies!" he told them, sounding a bit tipsy.

"Take good care of her!" Elsa replied.

"Oh, I'm gonna go find Eugene, be back in a sec!" Rapunzel said as she excitedly left. When Elsa turned to her back to talk to Merida, she was already gone.

Elsa was left all alone, "Great." She muttered to herself. She started looking around the room, and then he saw _him_ , Eric, alone on the sofa with a drink in his hand. _Should I go to him? No, I shouldn't, he probably doesn't even know me, he'll think I'm a creep or something._ Elsa thought. But when she saw him looked through his phone and frowned, that was enough to make Elsa ignore her instincts and just go to him.

"Hi," she said, nervously. "I'm Elsa; we have the same class together."

Eric looked up and Elsa swore she saw his eyes perk up. "Eric" he said, offering his hand, she gave him a firm handshake then Eric offered him a sit, she took it and they talked for at least 20 minutes when someone started calling him. "Oh shoot, I have to take this." he said worryingly.

"Sure! No worries." Elsa smiled.

He stood up and went to the corner of the room. When he came back, he was frowning, not really thrilled with what he's about to tell her.

"Elsa, I'm really sorry but there has been an emergency at home. I hope you understand." he told her as he picked up his jacket beside her.

She looked at him sincerely. "It's alright, I hope everything is fine." she said as they bid farewell to each other.

She frowned as she watched him leave the party.

"I assure you that when he says it's an emergency, it definitely is," she heard a voice came out of nowhere, then as she turned her back, she saw Hans. "His mom's sick." He told her.

Elsa just looked at him, not really in the mood to talk right now.

"You like him, don't you?" Hans asked.

"No" Elsa replied quickly.

He chuckled. "You know what? Let's get you a drink." he suggested.

"No, thanks, I don't drink." Elsa answered, shaking her head.

"Just one." Hans insisted while offering her a drink.

 _It'd be rude to decline, and besides, it's just one drink_. Elsa thought.

"You're in my history class, right?" he asked while taking a sip of his drink.

"Yes, and physics too, I think." she replied. Surprised that Hans even knows her, considering they don't really talk to each other a lot, and he mostly sits in the front while she likes sitting at the back.

They talked for hours and pretty sure that "one" drink had turned into a few more because when Anna saw her, she was pretty drunk.

"Oh God, Elsa!" Anna gasped when she saw her and Hans on the sofa giggling to each other. "What did you do to her?!" Anna shouted at Hans.

He laughed. "Nothing! Your sister and I are just having a great time." he said as he grins at Anna.

"Ugh, get away from my sister!" Anna said while taking her drunken sister. "Come on, sis, we need to get you home." she started to carry her with the help of Kristoff.

"Bye, princess!" Hans said to Elsa while laughing.

Elsa replied to Hans by sticking her tongue out at him.

* * *

The next day, after class, Hans went to look for Elsa. When he saw her at her locker, he went behind her back to surprise her. "Hey." he said.

"Hans! You scared me." placing her right hand to her chest.

"We're going to billiards this afternoon, want to come?" he asked while leaning onto the locker next to hers.

Her eyebrows furrowed. "Why would I want to?"

"Cause, Eric's gonna be there, and you like him." Hans teased.

"No, I don't, now can you please leave me alone?"

"That's not what you said last night, _his eyes are so dreamy, his cheeks, ugh his cheeks_." he said in a condescending tone to mock her.

Elsa doesn't even want to remember anything from last night, she's too embarrassed to think about it. Only her close friends know about her admiration towards Eric, and now she told it to the best friend of her crush. _Great_.

"Stop it, I won't go." She closed her locker.

He shrugged. "Fine, just thought I'd you a favor."

Her eyes narrowed, "Why would you do that?"

"Cause I made you drunk last night." he snickered.

She rolled her eyes. "No you didn't, it was my choice." she reassured him.

"Well, it was partly my fault... So, are you coming or no?" he asked, still hoping for a change of answer.

"Thanks, but no thanks." Elsa said she looked at him, unsure. "Can I ask you something?" she asked.

"What?"

"Can you please not tell this to anyone else? Especially Eric."

"Not tell them what?" he asked, wanting her to hear her say it.

"About me liking Eric." Elsa replied, lowering her voice.

"Sure, in one condition." Hans looked at her like he has something in mind.

Elsa sucks in a deep breath. "What?"

"You'll come to the billiards with me." he said, smirking at her.

**...**

"Stop frowning." Hans told her. "I'm not, it's just my face." Elsa shot him a glare. "He'll be here soon." he told her.

Elsa sits there comfortably, having no other choice but to watch Hans play. She noticed how sharp his jaw was, and how _decent_ he looked when his sleeves are rolled up like that.

Then she saw Eric entered the room, he went to Hans to greet him and also apologized for being late. "It's alright." Hans replied. Then Eric and Hans played for a little while then took a break.

"You bored?" Hans turned to Elsa.

"A little." she replied softly.

"Want to try?" he asked.

"No, I don't play." She said as she shook her head.

"I'll teach you," he said, she just looked at him. "Come on." he insisted, "Fine." she gave in, realizing that he won't take no for an answer.

He gave her the cue stick then she positioned herself to make her shot. Hans guided her by correcting her hand position, "You should accelerate gradually as you approach the ball... like this." he showed her by moving both their arms smoothly back then forward to hit the ball. They were so close to each other, Elsa could feel him breathe and the smell of his perfume from here. When she shoots her shot, the cue ball hits her targeted object ball.

"That wasn't so bad!" Hans exclaimed. "I'm gonna get a drink, " he told her "want one?" "Sure." she replied.

She was left alone with Eric, he went towards her "Hey, about last night.." he started explaining, but was cut off by Elsa.

"Don't worry about it, it's alright." she smiled softly.

It really was okay, she knows how bad Eric must have felt when he had to leave her, considering he's known for being the "kindest" guy in their school. 

"I hope you weren't alone last night." Eric said with sincerity in his voice.

"I wasn't, your friend gave me company." she told him.

"Ooh, are you and Hans together?" he asked politely.

"What? No, why would you think that?" she asked him.

"I mean, I assumed he invited you here."

She chuckled. "He just needed some company I guess." she said.

"Hmm.. you must feel very special," Elsa looked up at him. "Hans doesn't really bring girls here." "Oh?" she asked, surprised.

Eric nodded his head.

Hans came back with 2 diet cola in his hand. "Here." he handed her the drink and she thanked him.

"So, I was thinking.." he started saying "since both of you don't have any partners yet for the practical in our dance class.. I mean, assuming Elsa you don't have one yet.."

Elsa shot him a glare.

"Why don't you both be partners?" he proudly said.

"You don't have a partner yet?" Elsa asked as she looked at Eric.

"Nope, Jane bailed on me, said she was gonna be too busy for the next couple of weeks to even attend the practices."

"Oh." she replied softly.

"Soo?" Hans said enthusiastically.

"I'm in if Elsa is." Eric smiled as he turned his head towards Elsa.

Never in her life did she imagine being Eric's partner for this practical dance, but here we are. Although she was jumping on the inside, she tried to act and sound as casual as she can.

"Sure, why not." Elsa answered as they both smiled at each other.

* * *

Rapunzel and Elsa were both grinning at each other the whole dance practice when they noticed each other's partners; Rapunzel's was Eugene.

Elsa was nervous the whole time Eric was holding her. The dance they're about to perform is Cotillion dance and she was feeling a little anxious, she didn't know if it was the way Eric was holding her waist or probably because no one has ever held her like that before.

Their dance consists of switching of partners, and since Hans and Lottie are the ones beside them, she gets to exchange with Lottie and be partnered with Hans for a couple of minutes. "One, two, three.. Switch!" their dance teacher instructed.

When it was Hans' turn to hold her, it was weird because it didn't felt uneasy with him as she felt the warmness of his hands amongst her waist, the way he touches her as if she's the most precious thing he has ever held. She turned to look at his face, she saw him smiling at her, and at that moment, she felt like grade school again, she felt her heart skipped a beat again because of Hans.

**...**

In physics class, Hans seated next to her. During class, when she noticed him dozing off, she brushed her foot to his to wake him up. "Mr. Weaselton might see you." she whispered to him. He smiled at her and she could feel her insides melting.

When she looked to her right, she saw Rapunzel looking at them confusingly.

After class, Rapunzel and Elsa stayed to clean their classroom.

"What's going on between you and Hans?" Rapunzel asked her suspiciously.

"Huh?" her question caught her off guard.

"I saw him look at you like you were out of this world," Rapunzel chuckled. "He's obviously fascinated with you."

She felt herself blush with what Rapunzel said. "Nothing, we're just.." not really sure if he considers them as "friends". "We just talk, I guess."

"Right.. just be careful with him, he may look charming and all but he's a total jerk."

Elsa looked at her, she wasn't sure if she should defend him or just let her best friend express her opinion towards him; she decided to let her be.

"You know what his past girlfriends say about him, the moment he gets bored of you, he'll dump you like a toy he doesn't want to play with anymore." Rapunzel said as she exaggeratedly throws the trashes in the bin to prove a point.

She hummed. Elsa can't help but feel a little disappointed; would he get tired of her? Maybe not as a girlfriend, but as a friend.

It just feels different with him, she feels special when he's around him, but maybe that's because it's his specialty, making a girl feel like she's different from any of his girls and only to find out she's not.

Eric messaged her that night " _Hey, wanna go play pool again tomorrow?_ " when she told him she'll go, he then texted her the details, Anna heard her squealed like a little girl and when she asked Elsa about it, Elsa told her everything and the both of them squealed all night.

The next day, she sat in the corner of the pool as she watches Eric play with Eugene and Hans. Every time Eric would glance at her just to check on her, she could feel a sudden chill run through her body.

Hans would notice their glances to each other and he would inhale deeply like he was annoyed by their actions. When Eugene noticed his unusual behavior, he asked him if he was feeling okay, he replied by saying "Yeah, I'll just get a drink." then left for a couple of minutes.

Maybe he doesn't like new people hanging with his friends, _I should probably go_ , Elsa told herself. She did, she told Eric she needed to finish some school works.

* * *

After their dance practice, Elsa was supposed to get some things in her locker when she saw Hans and Vanessa making out near her locker, they were touching each other as if their life depended on it, his hands were in Vanessa's waist, hers were in the back of Hans' hair, Elsa saw him smirk when Vanessa pulled his body closer to hers. _Wow, he's really enjoying himself_ , Elsa thought. Then, out of nowhere, she felt her heart tightened and her pulse rising. She didn't want to bother both of them so she just left.

When she went home, she told Anna about her unexpected reaction to Hans and Vanessa's making out session near her locker, Anna told her maybe she's just not comfortable with seeing people do that, Elsa told her how disturbing the both of them was "It's like I wanted to punch the both of them in the face." Elsa said with irritation in her voice.

"Wait.. you said they were doing it near your locker?" Anna questioned.

She looked up at her and nodded.

Anna started to grin widely. "Oohh basic jealous guy move. He wanted you to see it." she pointed at her.

"Why would he want that?" her eyes narrowed.

She knows that is just simply impossible; he is _Hans Westegaard_ , he can literally have his hands in any girls he would want just by looking at them, so why the hell would he want someone like her?

"To make you feel jealous too, silly! Look it worked perfectly." she giggled. 

"Jealous? Me?" Elsa huffed. "Why would I be jealous, Anna? I like Eric, and besides, I don't even care about Hans and his hundreds of girls." she said.

Anna just smirked, noticing her sister being defensive. "All right, just know that I've heard a lot of things about Hans; he's no good. Eric is so much better, he's sweet _and_ handsome." she emphasized.

* * *

Today is Kristoff's birthday, Anna has been planning this event for weeks now; she invited all of his friends to come and celebrate with them. She made sure not a single soul would tell Kristoff about his surprise party.

Elsa and Merida started preparing the food and drinks at the table when they heard the doorbell rang, "I got it!" Anna shouted from the distance.

She saw Kristoff's friends come in as Anna greeted them. Elsa frowned when she noticed there was no sign of Eric.

Anna motioned the kitchen to Hans when he held up some drinks that they brought much stronger than the ones they already have.

"You guys are here early." Elsa said as he made his way towards her.

He smiled. "Yeah, well, wouldn't want to miss this party for the world."

She smiled back at him. "Where's Eric?" she asked suddenly.

"He can't make it, he had to stay home to take care of his mom."

She nodded at him. The thought of Eric taking care of his mom made her heart smile.

They all waited in the living room for Kristoff to come when they heard Anna's phone rang.

"He's coming!" Anna shouted as they tried to hide behind the sofa.

When they heard the door open, all of them jumped. "Surprise!" They all said in unison.

Kristoff put his phone down. "You guys! This is so sweet." he looked shocked as ever.

Anna ran towards Kristoff, and they embraced one another as he thanked everyone for coming.

**...**

They were all tipsy now after playing _Never Have I Ever_ , which made Elsa regret joining because now, her head hurts so badly. She can still manage though, unlike some of her friends who seem tipsier than her.

When more people decided to come, some of them decided to take the party upstairs just to relax for a minute; and by "some" she meant her friends and their boyfriends, and Hans.

They were all seated on the bed, laughing at one another when Eugene suddenly announced, "Yup, I need to go downstairs; the dance floor needs me." he said as he got off the bed.

"Please don't embarrass me again." Rapunzel frowned, referring to Eugene's dancing from a while ago.

"What do you mean? I have great dancing skills!" He started moving his hands that's supposed to look like he was doing a "wave".

"Sure you have." she joked.

They all laughed at the couple.

"I'm gonna go get another drink." Anna said as Kristoff followed her.

Hans and Elsa were left alone in the room. "Anna's really sweet for throwing this party for Kristoff." he told her.

"She is, she has been planning this party for so long."

"No one has ever thrown me a surprise party before, probably cause I don't really like birthdays."

"You don't like birthdays?" She turned to face him.

"Yeah, I mean I think of it as another normal day; people die on that day, babies are born, some people share the same birthday. The day is just that, a day."

"That is so sad when you say it like that."

"But it's true."

"Yeah, but birthdays can be fun too, it's the day where you get to be treated special and enjoy it with the people that you love."

He smirked. "Alright, birthday lover. Just know that too many birthdays can actually kill you." He joked.

She laughed louder than she expected, she blames the drink for it. Then he started laughing with her, suddenly they were laughing hysterically at one another, then after a moment, they stopped.

They both looked at each other intensely, forgetting what they were even laughing about. They were only a few inches from one another and both of them could feel the tension grow rapidly.

Hans leaned in closer and kissed her. Maybe it was because of the alcohol, but she didn't try to make him stop, she was too lost in the burning sensation of his lips.

Hans' kiss grew more and more intense. The next thing she knew, she was on top of him. He pulled her closer to tighten his grip on her waist as tongues swirl in each other's mouths.

"Hans.." she breathed weakly.

Then he stopped.

She opened her eyes. They just looked at each other. Before she could even say anything, his phone rang loudly in his pocket, she got off him, then he got out of the bed.

She wanted to stop him, but he already made his way through the door and left.

She didn't want to be surprised, but she was. She didn't want to give in to him, but she did. And now, she could feel her heart shatter into a thousand pieces, and it was all because of him.

Hans and Elsa didn't talk for a while but eventually did when she was about to head home then she remembered she needed to get some of her stuff in the classroom. When she went inside, everyone already left, so she rushed to get her stuff and was about to leave when she heard footsteps heading towards the classroom when she turned, she saw Hans.

She greeted him but he ignored her, she knows she should have left it that way; she should just let him be and pretend that kiss didn't ever happen. But no matter how hard she tried to listen to her mind, she can't seem to do it, because right now her heart is telling her she needs to know the reason why he kissed her and why she felt that way about it.

"Are we gonna talk about it?" she said as she made her way towards him.

"There's nothing to talk about." He tried to avoid her gaze.

"We kissed, Hans. Did that mean nothing to you?"

He stopped packing his things to look at her. "Elsa, it was just a kiss, don't make a big deal out of it. We both had a few drinks."

She cringed at the word "kiss", it was just not a kiss, they both knew it was more than that.

"You must have felt it too." She said softly.

He looked at her like he can't believe what she just said. "Felt what, Elsa? God! Get over yourself. I've made out with dozens of girls, doesn't mean I'm in love with them." She heard the words spit out of his mouth that felt like a million shot to her chest.

"Why did you kiss me then?" she said as she tried to hold back her tears.

He was shaking his head defensively. "I don't know! Look, I never meant for that to happen; it meant nothing, okay? I'm sorry that I hurt your little feelings but maybe next time, try not to overthink things. It'll only hurt you. "

She wanted to slap him, punch him, rip his throat out, just anything that would hurt him the way he is hurting her now.

 _Why did you even let him do this to you? This is what you get for trusting him._ She told herself.

He started speaking again. "I understand that you're mad, I—"

She doesn't want to hear any more of it, she picked up her stuff. "Just stay away from me." Elsa said as she ran outside the room, crying.

* * *

Hans obeyed what she wanted; he didn't talk to her for weeks. There were times when she could feel Hans' eyes on her. But she tries her best to just ignore him and pretend that he wasn't there.

Elsa and Eric were still in touch though, she doesn't really know why but he would ask her sometimes to go watch him play in football practice, but every so often, she can see Ariel at the bleachers with her friends, supporting one of their football player friends and that made Elsa think that Eric just doesn't want to feel left out, so he asks her to watch and support him but that's only her guess.

She would notice though that every time she hangs out with Eric, Ariel would be there with her friends, but she doesn't really think about it too much, it's probably just coincidence.

After their practice, Eric told her to wait for him so he could drive Elsa home. She was waiting at the bleachers when she heard someone speak. "Is Eric driving you home? It's getting a bit late." Elsa jumped at the sound of Hans' voice.

She stood up. "I thought I told you to stay away from me." her jaw clenched.

"I just wanted to apologize for what I did, it was really shitty of me." she heard the sincerity in his voice.

She ignored him.

"Look, I just want to make it up to you, tell me anything you want, I'll do it." Hans said.

There was a long pause between them, then Elsa looked up at him. "I don't want you to talk to me anymore, or even be near me." she replied coldly.

He gave her a confusing look. "But.."

"Please, Hans."

He looked hurt. "Is that really what you want?" he asked.

 _I don't know_. Elsa thought.

"Yes." She looked everywhere but him.

"All right, your wish is my goddamn command." were his last words to her, then he left. Elsa sighed heavily as she closed her eyes.

* * *

They have a football game today; Elsa is seated at the bleachers with her friends. Rapunzel and Anna are the ones who are really excited about this game; I mean who could blame them, they would get to watch their guys play. They were both supportive, they wore their boyfriend's jacket numbers; Elsa thought it was disgustingly cute.

It was a nice game; most of the points were scored by Hans. But even then, she was proud of all of the players, especially Kristoff, he improved so much and she can see how proud Anna is too, just looking at her wide smile.

Elsa was about to head towards Eric when she was blocked by Ariel. 

"Your boyfriend did great tonight, tell him I said congrats." Ariel's voice was the sweetest thing she has ever heard. 

She didn't mention any names to her but she thinks she knows who she's referring to. 

"Oh, no, he's not my boyfriend; but I definitely will." she tried to sound as friendly as she can. 

Ariel nodded and sighed. "I was lucky to have him, he's the most caring man I have known. If only I could turn back the time, I would. I hope you'll make him happy."

Ariel left before she could even respond, leaving her confused. Of course, she wants him back; even though she didn't want to admit it, she thinks Eric feels the same way too. 

She made her way to Eric to congratulate him, they hugged tightly. Her smile faded when she saw Hans; he was glaring at them, clearly not amused. She ignored him, just like she did for the next couple of days.

* * *

She was waiting in the cafeteria for her friends when a dark auburn-haired girl approached her.

"Hi! Elsa, right?" She stood in front of her.

She nodded, confused as to how the most popular girl in their school even knows her.

"I'm Meg, Hans' friend." Elsa's eyebrows furrowed, trying to think of what she could possibly want from her.

She sat beside her. "I just want to say that I have known Hans since we were kids, I know him more than anyone does," Meg started saying. "and it may not seem like it, but I think he likes you a lot, Elsa."

She chuckled, thinking Meg was just teasing her but when she looked at her again, her facial expressions has not changed. "Oh, you're serious."

"Dead serious; he's tough to understand sometimes, I'm sure; there might be some things he told you that made him hurt your feelings," She took a deep breath. "but that's because he likes to push people away especially when they try to break the walls he built for himself; he tends to push people away because he's scared it might happen again."

 _Again?_ "What do you mean?" she asked.

"His parents left him when he was little, which led him to believe that all people will leave him eventually, that's why he doesn't want to let someone in again." She felt the sadness of Meg's voice as she spoke.

She nodded. She felt bad for him; she can't even imagine what kind of parents he have for leaving a child that wasn't even in a certain age to fully understand things.

"His actions were inexcusable, I know, but I just want you to try to understand him. I mean, he's not really used to someone caring for him, it's all new to him." she told her.

"Hans is lucky to have someone like you." Elsa sincerely said.

"He deserves more people to care for him," she stood up. "I hope things would work out with you two." Meg said as she starts to leave.

She just smiled and waved at her. Elsa didn't know what to think; She hasn't processed yet all the information Meg has told her about Hans and wasn't even sure if she should take her word for it. _What am I supposed to do now?_ Elsa thought.

* * *

Eric texted her to come to meet with him at the billiards place; When they went in, they noticed the crowd started gathering to watch something , when she tried to take a look, she saw someone getting beat up but she can't point a figure of who it is because the people in front of her are blocking her view, but then she heard Eric shouted. "Hans!"

When she turned to look closely, it was him, getting beat up by a couple of guys much bigger than him, she felt her heart sank, it was like everything was in slow motion, she wanted to run as fast as she could to stop them, but she stood still, didn't know what to do.

Eric rushed towards Hans to make the guys stop and also apologized for whatever Hans had done to them, explaining that he hasn't really been himself lately.

They headed to Hans' home, when they realized no one was home, they went to the living room while carrying Hans.

Eric headed outside to buy them both some food. Elsa was left to take care of Hans. He lay down in the sofa while Elsa places a towel to his bruises. "Why are you doing this? You hate me, remember?" Hans asked her.

Elsa ignored him, still focused on what she's doing, Hans tried to get up then winced at the pain "Hans, stay still!" he held Elsa's hand to signal her to stop.

"Why are you doing this?" he asked her one more time, she turned to face him.

"Do you really think I would want to see you get hurt?" he stared at her. "Why did they beat you up?" she asked.

He looked at her for a second then sighed. "Well, they wanted to play with me and I refused."

Her eyebrows furrowed. She knows there was more to the story. 

"I told them I don't play with noobs." he said, being pleased with himself.

She rolled her eyes. "You're an ass."

"I know." Hans replied.

There was a long pause between them, then he noticed the tears falling down Elsa's cheeks.

"Are you crying?"

"No"

"Stop crying, you're not the one who got hurt."

"Fuck you, Hans, It was so painful watching you get hurt like that, did you even care what would your friends feel about it? How would _I_ feel about it?"

He noticed how upset Elsa was, he stared at her, didn't know what to say so he embraced her, to show how he appreciates her concern for him, she responded by placing her chin in his neck and clinging to him, being very gentle not to hurt him.

"I never meant to hurt you, I won't do it again, I promise." he said.

They stayed like that for a moment, loving the warmness of each other's touch.

* * *

It was the day of their dance recital, they are required to dress up, so Elsa decided to wear a blue delicate silk dress that matches her eyes and wore her long platinum hair in a bun with braids on the side.

"You look great." Eric told her while dancing to the music.

She smiled at him. "Thanks, you too."

"Hey, I was thinking.." he said as he unintentionally bit his lip. 

"What is it?" she asked.

"Maybe we should give this," he motioned to the both of them. "us, a try." he said with a big smile in his face.

Her mind blanked at his sudden statement. "Wow, Eric, that's.."

"I mean, we've been hanging out for how many months now," _Two_ , Elsa thought. "So, I don't know, maybe we should give it a go."

They both looked at each other for a second then Eric moved closer to her then kissed her, she kissed back.

She just looked at him, not really knowing what to say. She has been dreaming about this for so long, this was everything she hoped it would be but why is she not feeling what she's supposed to feel?

"Something wrong?" he asked. She shook her head. "Nothing." _This doesn't feel right._ She thought.

When it was time to switch partners, she couldn't look at Hans, she knows the moment she looks at him, her heart couldn't handle it, but she did.

He held her tight; they were both staring at each other. He simply watched her, looking at her as if she's the most beautiful girl he's ever seen. No words were spoken throughout their dance but somehow the silence seemed to connect them in a way words never could. Before he gives her back to Eric, he whispered to her ear, causing Elsa to shiver. "I've never seen someone as stunning as you are." and there he was, messing with her mind, making her feel as though she was in a dangerous fire, yet at the same time, she feels completely safe because he was there.

She noticed Eric being distracted, he was looking in the crowd like he was searching for someone, and Elsa thinks she knows who it was.

She realized she was longing for _his_ touch, she looked at Hans as he was talking to Lottie, and it bothers her how he can make Elsa feel a lot of emotions even without him trying, it bothers her that only him could make her feel this way and somehow she knew what she needed to do.

"Eric" Elsa broke the silence.

"Yeah?"

"I don't think this is gonna work." she said, they stopped swaying.

"Why not? We both like each other." Eric said in a confused tone.

"Yeah, but our hearts belong to someone else."

He stared at her."We'll both learn to love each other." he said, trying to convince her.

"We both know we don't deserve a love like that."

For a moment, Eric just looked at her. He tried to think on how to make Elsa change her mind, but then he sighed, feeling defeated, he knows that Elsa's right; When you love someone, you don't need to force yourself to feel it, it just happens.

"For the record, I really did like you. You're an amazing human being."

She giggled. "You too, Eric. Friends?"

"Friends."

They started dancing again but this time she feels as though a huge weight has been lifted off her chest, this time Elsa knows she did the right thing.

After the dance, she looked around to find Hans but he's nowhere to be seen, and then she went outside just to get some air, and she saw _him_ , Hans, sitting in the corner of the bench, she ran towards him, he saw her and immediately asked "What are you doing here? Eric's in the—"

She cut him off with a hard kiss, he was too shocked to even respond but then he kissed her back, deeply, his hands tangling in her hair as they kiss each other passionately.

They paused for a minute to breathe, but their faces were still close to each other. "Hans, I think I like you." she said.

He stared at her, he started to smile but it fades suddenly. "I have no idea how to make a relationship work, Elsa. I'll just hurt you even if I don't intend to." he shook his head. "I can't do that, you're too important to me."

She placed her hands on his cheeks. "You feel the same way about me?"

"Of course I do. Look at you, you're so beautiful and smart and so caring, you make it so easy to love you." he said as he looks at Elsa with sparkle in his eyes.

She was surprised with his words. She took a moment to let it in, but before she can even respond, Hans spoke again.

"We can't be together, Elsa. I can't be the person you want me to be."

"You are the person that I want, Hans."

He shook his head; he started to walk away when he heard her speak again.

"I have always been curious about how a relationship works," she started saying, making him stop his steps. "on how two people can still choose each other even in the most difficult times," she walks towards him, he was still not facing her. "If I would have a chance to figure out how a relationship works, I'd rather figure it out with you, Hans. I want us to do this together."

She hugged him from behind. "Give us a chance." she said softly to him.

He faced towards her, green eyes meeting blue. "What if we only end up hurting each other?" he asked.

She cupped her hands around his cheeks. "What if we won't?"

They were meeting each other's gazes, Hans started to lean into her and kissed her once more, and this time it was full of tenderness from the both of them.

"I promise to take care of you with all my heart." he said as he kissed her temple.

"I promise to do the same, Hans."

He pulled her in for a hug, they stayed outside and watched the moon and stars shine beneath them. The future is uncertain but Elsa knew right at that moment, she is where she belongs to be, in Hans' arms, where she feels the safest.

**Author's Note:**

> There you have it! My first fanfic, ever ｡.o(≧▽≦)o.｡
> 
> I literally had second thoughts the last minute if whether I should publish this or not cause I was really scared you guys wouldn't like it ( you probably didn't but oh well ) but I think I'm glad I did because writing this story is so fun and I hope you guys enjoyed the story as much as I did.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading, it would really mean a lot to me if you leave your thoughts on the comments below ♡ Stay safe, everyone!


End file.
